Frayed Wires
by KillehKiwi
Summary: Georgia McGuiness is finally recovering from the fight that took her life, fighting through nightmares and unimaginable pain. However, through her progress, the unthinkable has happened. Georgia has lost her powers. Will she be able to recover what she has lost or will she continue life without the very thing that she believes to define her? Bruce/OC - Sequel to Circuit Breaker


_**Frayed Wires is a sequel to Circuit Breaker. In order to understand the story, please go and read Circuit Breaker first. Unless you live on the edge. In that case, go ahead and read this first I'm not gonna stop you. **_

"Tony would you just _shut up_." Georgia snapped from her seat on the roof of the Avengers Tower. She was sunbathing under the mid-June sun in a green bikini with sunglasses and a sour look on her face.

Georgia was finally walking after a full two and a half months of nonstop bedrest, and the first thing she insisted that she do was go out for 'some god-damn _sun_'. The rest of the Avengers gang decided to join her. Tony had taken the liberty, since everyone (besides Thor) lived in the Tower now, to put in a gigantic pool on the roof.

"Wha-at?" Tony whined, looking up from talking to Bruce, who was in the chair next to Georgia.

"I'm sick, not deaf." she reminded him, pushing her sunglasses down to glare at him. "I heard what you were saying to Bruce." Tony had been making several... _unsavory_ comments about Georgia's attire to the man in question.

"He's jealous that the view is all mine." Bruce said affectionately, reaching over to squeeze Georgia's hand briefly. She couldn't help but smile at him, her irritation melting away instantly.

"He better not be." Pepper's voice called as she walked back to the three with a few drinks in her hands. She handed the bottle of water to Georgia, who was unhappy that Bruce banned alcohol until she made her full recovery. Pepper had brought a few glasses of fruity drinks for everyone else, courtesy of Clint, who was surprisingly very adept to mixing such drinks.

"I'm not, love." Tony told her innocently, and Georgia rolled her eyes. Everything had been going back to normal around the Avengers pad. Of course, Georgia was still very sick from the radiation poisoning and wouldn't be completely back to normal for another few months of rest, medication, and check-ups at S.H.I.E.L.D's medical bay, but it was getting better for her.

She could now walk without violent sickness or fatigue, though she usually had someone with her, preferably somebody who could carry her if need be, to help her when she had to use stairs or such. The events that had transpired earlier in the year melted away into the background, though Georgia suffered nightmares from time to time concerning her time with Ulfrich Griffin.

The fact that she could no longer have children was also a cruel topic in many of those dreams, though she tried her hardest to keep herself from thinking on it during her time awake. Bruce knew of her nightmares and tried to help as best as he could, as he did with everything for her. He had been a marvelous help over the last few months, helping to nurse Georgia back to health and acting as a large portion of her transportation.

"Wanna go swimming, Georgia?" Bruce asked, smiling at her. Georgia glanced at the huge pool warily. She didn't trust her body yet, as she still required help _walking_, much less swimming.

"Noo... I think I'll stay on dry land." Georgia said, smiling back at him. She glanced at Tony, noticing that he had stood up at her refusal. "I swear to _god_, Tony, if you try anything I will pull you in with me and then fry you."

"I'm not doing anything." he said with a shrug, walking behind her chair. "Nothing at all."

"I'm _serious_, Anthony." Georgia snapped, glancing at Bruce. "Do _not_. I'm sick, remember? I can't handle it."

"Tony." Pepper barked from her chair. Tony glanced at the three of them, and sighed, sitting back down.

"You guys are no fun." he grumbled, sipping his comically pink drink with a pout on his face. "I was just gonna put her in the shallow end."

"Did I not say that I didn't want to go in the water or do you not speak English?" Georgia growled.

"_Je ne parle pas l'anglais, _Georgie." Tony mumbled in French, and Georgia sighed, guessing at what he said.

"Clever." she grumbled, stretching out her legs and leaning back to get back to her sunbathing. The sun felt so good on her almost fluorescent-white skin. She'd been cooped up for too long in her room, eating barely enough to keep her nourished. It had been a hard two months. Her body rejected a lot of the food she ate, leaving her much thinner and frailer than before. It scared her immensely that she could see her ribs almost perfectly, but there was nothing she could do. She ate what she could handle, and that wasn't enough to sustain a healthy body weight. Her diet consisted mostly of liquids, primarily water and fruit juice. Anything thicker had the same results as food, so protein shakes or fruit smoothies were also out of the question.

She glanced at Bruce and noticed him giving Tony a meaningfully serious look. She felt her cheeks heat up uncharacteristically. He was obviously letting Tony know, in a non-verbal way, that he would not be tolerating any horseplay involving her right now, when she was barely walking on her own.

Tony looked sideways at his 'science bro' and seemed to accept it. If both Bruce and Pepper were warning him to stop, he knew better than to defy them both. Especially with two spies and a super soldier across the pool that would defend Georgia to the death, even against another friend who was just going a bit too far.

Steve lifted himself out of the pool and shook out his blonde hair as he padded over to where the four were sitting in the sun. He plopped down on the sun chair next to Georgia and smiled at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her, concerned. Steve checked on her every day, no matter what his plans were. He always made time for Georgia, and even sat and read to her on the worst days in the earlier time of her sickness. On those days, Georgia could barely sit up, much less hold a book or do much of anything. Usually, she was in too much pain to even sleep as her immune system struggled against the damage Griffin had caused.

The time spent together helped them bond on a more deeper level. There was just something about having someone as genuine as Steve Rogers take care of you that pulled two people together. Bruce was always there for her, of course, but on days where he hadn't gotten any sleep due to trying to get things in the labs in any of his spare time or staying up all night with Georgia due to her nightmares... it was good to have Steve to back him up. Bruce spent nearly all of his time with Georgia, but she felt as though he spent too much time solely on her. She felt guilty. Georgia encouraged him to go down to the labs more often in more recent days, because of her improving health. The bad days where pain wreaked havoc on her body and mind were now few and far between, but they still existed. She knew they were coming when the nightmares and flashbacks began in the wee hours of the morning.

Those days were what she imagined hell was like.

Her mind seemed to recall the pain of her time with Griffin in the most vibrant of ways. Georgia was never sure if the pain she was feeling was real or simply a memory... or maybe even a figment of her imagination. Nevertheless, it was indescribable. Her lungs would strain for air, though there was plenty to be had and her mind yearned for silencing.

Georgia was told that she begged for death several times in her delirium, a fact that had truly frightened everyone in the house. Natasha was the only one able to inform Georgia of her delirious wants, although she could barely say it herself. The raven-haired woman was shocked that something had affected her rock-solid assassin friend so thoroughly. Georgia wondered if she even wanted to know what she said on those days.

Today, however, Georgia felt fine. It was honestly one of the best days she'd had since she'd gotten home. She knew that as soon as she walked she would feel the effects of her current condition again, but for now she felt as normal as was possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Steve." Georgia answered finally, smiling at him before taking a long drink of her water. "It's great to finally be outside."

"It's great to see you up and about again." Steve said honestly, grinning back at her in that easy way that only recently became so natural for him.

Natasha and Clint walked over together, completing the Avengers circle. They opted to sit with their feet in the water, however, instead of on the sun chairs.

The experience of being sick had also brought Georgia closer to Natasha and Clint. Not a dramatic change, as nothing was such in her relationship with them, but in a significant way. The two felt as though they owed it to Georgia to be her personal protectors. They had S.H.I.E.L.D agents watching the building for any sign of GRIFFIN agents (or Griffin himself) trying to catch Georgia while she was sick and the Avengers had their guard down. Tony didn't like S.H.I.E.L.D being involved, but the two spies were firm in their decision. Georgia's safety and security while she was fragile was of the upmost importance to them, and it touched the technopath.

They also took turns with patrols on the days that Georgia was delirious. Tony had called them out on 'not being there' for Georgia in her most fragile hours, but Georgia understood that it was their style. As Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Pepper doted on Georgia while she screamed for mercy and whimpered in pain, Clint and Natasha were quietly watching the streets and the Tower, fiercely protective of their friend. No person with even a speck of ashady quality was to enter the building with Georgia in such a state. It was _not acceptable_.

They were all there for Georgia, in a way that she was not accustomed to, even now. They all loved her in their own way, ranging from romantic love from Bruce, to the sick, twisted love/hate that she shared with Tony, to the quiet, background love from Natasha and Clint, to the brother/sister love from Steve and the best friend love from Pepper. They were a family. A strange, very unrelated family that all lived together. They were only missing Thor, but he was dealing with his own problems on Asgard with Loki.

Georgia was just not used to all the love in one room, _god damn it._

They all spent the day up on the roof, enjoying the New York heat and having a few drinks. (Well, besides Georgia.) After the sun disappeared behind the New York City skyline, everyone headed inside.

Georgia stood up after a few moments of bracing herself. The nausea came, but it no longer hit her like a truck everytime she tried to move. She declined the initial offers of help, as she wanted to get her body used to the idea of moving on its' own again. As steadily as she could, she walked to the stairs of the building,

Georgia grimaced as her body started to fatigue rapidly, and she knew that she couldn't brave the stairs right now. But, even now, she was too proud to verbally ask for help. She glanced back at Bruce, and he got the message. He scooped her up bridal-style and carried her down the stairs.

Georgia enjoyed the sensation of Bruce's arms around her, no matter how degrading she felt it to be needing assistance with everything. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it affectionate before setting her down at the bottom of the steps.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned for her well-being. Everyone, inconspicuously, waited for her response. They wanted to know if there was anything they could do to help her. Georgia rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I'll be fine walking the 100 feet to my room, thanks." she said, though not unkindly. She had accepted the fact that she would need help - a lot of help - for a while yet, although it displeased her greatly. She didn't enjoy it at all. Georgia was a very proud woman, liking to do everything on her own. It was hard to get her to stop trying to walk for the first few weeks of her bed-ridden life. She'd adjusted the best that she could, but still silently resented their help.

Georgia walked slowly to her room, getting there with very little hardship, although she wobbled a bit before she sat slowly onto her bed. It took a bit more effort than it should have to lift her legs up onto the bed with her. Bruce would come in soon to help her get dressed for bed, and she would probably either sit with him and watch a movie or with everyone and maybe play a board game or a video game. It actually was a rare night where they were all together, usually someone was gone on other business.

Feeling a bit adventurous, Georgia decided to try out her powers. She hadn't used them for months, since Bruce insisted that they were unneeded exertions of her already-scarce energy. But today, she felt as if she could use them for something little... say, turning on the flat-screen that hung on the wall across from her bed.

Georgia turned her eyes on the television and sent a very slight current of electricity into the wiring.

Or... at least she _tried_ to. Knitting her eyebrows together, she tried again. And again. And again. Panic was bubbling up in her chest, creating a horrific pressure that wasn't unfamiliar to her. It was pure, unbiased fear, the same she'd felt the day she died.

Trying to scan, she tried to flick her eyes to the familiar blue glow they took on. She turned her head desperately to the mirror by her closet, and her eyes were still brown and the whites were completely visible. She shut her eyes tightly and tried again, opening them to see the same, normal brown staring back at her. However, fear was now evident in them.

She whimpered in panic, trying again and again before realizing... she couldn't _feel_ her powers anymore. That familiar hum that always sat waiting behind her eyes to be used was _gone_. She felt empty. It was completely cut-off. Georgia. Felt. _Empty._

"Bruce..." she croaked, barely able to even find her voice within her panic. Tears sprung to her eyes and her body was paralyzed. She couldn't move, and her lips could barely form his name. "Bruce...! Bruce...! Bruce...!" The sounds were barely audible. She now felt alone. _Empty and alone_.

"_BRUCE_!" she finally screamed, the one syllable echoing around her room with the force of finally finding her voice among the scrambled thoughts flying around her mind. Her fists clenched at the bedsheets that were once so comforting to her. They now felt cheap and scratchy in her hands. The walls were dull and the television not nearly as wonderfully _technological_ as it was before. What had changed? Was this what it was like to be... _normal_?

The man she loved came bursting into the room, glasses askew and eyes wild. He took one look at Georgia, cheeks red and soaked with her violent tears and hands clenching at the bed.

"Bruce!" she screamed again, although he was right in front of her. She didn't know what else to do. The emptiness inside her ate away at her, her chest heaved with the effort of screaming.

Her wiring was frayed. She had short-circuited.

Griffin had taken away the thing that had meant the most to her. The thing that defined her. The thing that made her Georgia.

"BRUCE!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wow I am a bitch. But oh my god this came to me today. This idea for the sequel. And guess what? I LOVED IT. I like danced around my kitchen because it's such a great arc for Georgia. It kind of stemmed from me being pissed that Korra, in the Legend of Korra, got her bending back so instantly. Like NO it would have been awesome to see her moving on, learning about herself without something that _literally made her who she was_.

So this was born and I am a terrible person I torture my characters so thoroughly. You thought life would be hunky-dory, huh? Well YOU HAVE MET YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE BECAUSE SHE'S IN FOR A TERRIBLE TIME.

I seriously hate myself sometimes.

Okay. So hi! Welcome back to me, your friendly neighborhood Jess. I like superheroes and getting caught in the rain.

I also try to be funny. Is it working?

This sequel will run for about as long as Circuit Breaker did, maybe a tad shorter. Probably around 30 chapters again. It will take a year, most likely, so be patient. I am also writing a Sherlock fic that I neeeeeed to update. I will be alternating between Sherlock and this primarily and then Heroic Couplet and Law and Disorder lesserly. (Is that a word..?) But they WILL be updated, but this is my priority because Circuit Breaker is my baby.

To answer your question; YES. She actually lost her powers. How, you may ask, because it's in her genetics. Well, you'd be surprised what stress and a lot of radiation can do to your body.

This will continue into Iron Man 3. It's now mid-June in the fic, so it won't be there for a while, but it will include it. Probably near the end of the actual fic because I don't want to go into post-IM3 becaaause that's Joss Whedon's job with A2.

ROBERT DOWNEY JR. IS BACK FOR AVENGERS 2 AND 3 SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE.

And Chris Evans has been in my general vicinity for the past month because he's filming CA2 in my city sooooooooo yeah. My friends got to meet him but I DIDNT FUCK MY LIFE I WAS AT A BASEBALL GAME.

I literally cried. For like q45723k7224 hours. The q and k are variables. This is the only time you'll need algebra in real life. Although you can't solve that. Okay q = 9 and k = 2 SOLVE.

Okay I'm done rambling. I missed all of you! Leave your thoughts in the reviews section and I love you! I hope you're ready for this.

Jess


End file.
